


Cover for lifeonmars's "Scrutiny"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1600x1200px at 300 dpi, with <a href="https://app.box.com/s/l32si3kgl1zzp73t66qh">an HD copy available for DL from Box.com</a> in case Tumblr does quality-reduction violence to the one below. (Please note: this cover is slightly tweaked from the one posted earlier.)</p><p>A cover for one of those "read me again!" fics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for lifeonmars's "Scrutiny"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scrutiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456695) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> "...The full force of Sherlock's laser attention is like Medusa's gaze, and John is frozen before it, knowing it is only a matter of time before the brilliant beam sweeps over him once more. He will be there when it does.
> 
> He has to be there.
> 
> What does it mean that he can't be anywhere else?"

A cover for one of those fics that keeps demanding to be reread. Thanks, lifeonmars!

(PS -- this is version 2 -- made a slight change after posting.)


End file.
